


gwen stacy's

by sullixtion



Category: GOT7
Genre: Humor, M/M, Spiderman AU, Superheroes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullixtion/pseuds/sullixtion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Итак, Пак Чжинён. Помнишь, мы ходили в музей? Меня укусил радиоактивный паук, и теперь я - Питер Паркер. Spiderman!AU и прочие радости жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gwen stacy's

\- Привет, - голос Чжебома звучит взбудоражено. - Знаешь, что?  
\- Ммм, - задумчиво тянет Чжинён, зажимая телефон между плечом и щекой и попутно разбивая яйцо над сковородкой.  
\- Меня укусил паук!  
\- Ммм?  
\- Паук, говорю.  
\- Сходи к врачу, - бормочет Чжинён, вилкой ковыряя жидкий белок.  
\- Да ты ничего что ли не понял? Паук укусил, радиоактивный. Не тупи так.  
\- Мне неудобно говорить, пока, - и сбрасывает звонок.  
Яичница - аппетитная, с оранжевым желтком - в его системе приоритетов находится выше, чем звонки от человека, которого укусил паук, да еще и радиоактивный.  
Чжинён возводит глаза к потолку и тяжело вздыхает. Кому-то пора завязывать с комиксами.  
  
Чжебом, конечно же, просто так не оставляет его в покое и спамит в катоке сообщениями в одно слово, которые дико бесят, раздражают и вообще не вписываются в понятия Чжинёна о том, как следует вести дружескую переписку. Все эти богомерзкие смайлики, сокращения и сленг вызывают у него приступы неконтролируемой ярости и желание заблокировать контакт не только в катоке, но и в настройках телефона в принципе. Есть одна проблема: кинешь Чжебома в черный список - он придет к тебе домой и останется жить. Чжинён и так делит квартиру со странным парнем по имени Марк. Не то чтобы он был плохим соседом, он просто не хочет поддерживать страстные чжинёновские дискуссии касательно политики, экономики и цен за баррель нефти, и вместо этого только несчастно улыбается. Сначала Чжинён принял его за северокорейского шпиона, но потом увидел, как долго Марк пытается удалить с ноутбука браузер, установившийся по случайности/невнимательности/нехватке острых ощущений, и отмел эту идею.  
  
dumbass: не игнорируй меня!  
dumbass: ты  
dumbass: страх потерял  
dumbass: ???  
dumbass: я щас   
dumbass: к тебе приеду и мы поговорим!!  
dumbass: это серьезно!! >____<  
park jinyoung: "Серьёзно" через "ё".  
dumbass: ага!!!  
dumbass: жди меня!!  
park jinyoung: О боже. Встретимся в парке.  
dumbass: забились  
  
Чжинён умудряется закрыть каток до того, как Чжебом присылает ему очередной смайлик-луковицу.  
  
По выходным Марк обычно спит до полудня, и Чжинён, скрепя сердце, оставляет ему часть яичницы и даже жертвует жареную сосиску из личных запасов; клеит на ручку сковородки стикер "твоя очередь мыть посуду" и, проверив, выключил ли газ, уходит из квартиры.   
Телефон в кармане постоянно вибрирует, и не нужно обладать сверхъестественными способностями, чтобы понять, что это Чжебом строчит свои эссе. Судя по частоте сообщений, он раздражен и зол.  
Чжинён решает, что пришло время сменить номер.  
  
Чжебом действительно преисполнен негодования и вместо должного приветствия хватает Чжинёна за руку и тащит куда-то в сторону. Убедившись, что их сложно увидеть, он откашливается.  
\- Итак, Пак Чжинён. Помнишь, мы ходили в музей? Меня укусил радиоактивный паук, и теперь я - Питер Паркер.  
\- Ты Им Чжебом.  
\- Ты такой унылый, - презрительно говорит Чжебом. - Смотри.  
Он вытягивает правую руку вперед и стреляет паутиной в пробегающую мимо белку - к счастью, меткость его оставляет желать лучшего. На Чжинёна это производит ровно нулевой эффект.  
\- Лучше бы ты интегралы моментально брал.  
Чжебом ошеломлен.  
\- Я звоню Джексону, - заявляет он, и Чжинён просто не успевает выбить из его рук телефон.  
  
Джексон зевает через каждые десять секунд, а еще он небрит, и на нем серые спортивные штаны. Чжинён отодвигается от него подальше, осуждая его жизненные выборы и радуясь, что знает его только по рассказам, а Чжебом агрессивно впаривает свою историю о радиоактивном пауке и в конце снова демонстрирует навыки владения паутиной. На этот раз целью он выбирает Джексона и попадает прямо в яблочко.  
\- Слушай, Спайдермен-недоделка, - орет Джексон, пытаясь смахнуть с лица липкую паутину, - ты все делаешь неправильно! Ты что, только ребут смотрел?  
\- Ребут лучше!  
Джексон фыркает, приглаживает волосы и засовывает руки в карманы.  
\- Слушай сюда, салага, я, как настоящий олдфаг, научу тебя жизни. Запомни заветы Тоби Магуайера, запомни их раз и навс...  
\- Холланд более каноничен, - подает голос Чжинён. - Почитали бы что-нибудь, кроме Википедии.  
Джексон в упор смотрит на него.  
\- Это кто вообще? Один из твоих ботаников-друзей?  
\- Не суть, - Чжебом отмахивается. - Вернемся к заветам Тоби.  
\- Чтобы поцеловать свою первую любовь, нужно поразить ее и повиснуть вниз головой в темном переулке.  
\- Но… мне на нее плевать?  
\- Ты что?! – возмущенно задыхается Джексон, меняясь в лице. – Первую любовь никогда не забывают! Первая любовь потому и такая важная, что ты всю жизнь будешь любить этого человека! Господи, знал бы я раньше, что ты такая тварь бессердечная!  
Чжинён случайно пролистывает в читалке пятьдесят страниц вперед и негромко ругается.  
  
Через полчаса они приходят к мнению, что Мэри-Джейн блекнет в сравнении с Гвен Стейси, а костюм нужно шить обязательно на швейной машинке, а не вручную, иначе можно все пальцы исколоть: вдруг это повлияет на паутинопускательные способности Чжебома?  
Чжинён лежит на траве и не принимает в этом ровно никакого участия, что конкретно подбешивает Джексона. Он подходит к нему, чуть пинает носком кроссовка и спрашивает:  
\- Ну и что мы тут разлеглись?  
\- Над ним не было ничего уже, кроме неба, - отстраненно декламирует Чжинён. – Высокого неба, не ясного, но все-таки неизмеримо высокого, с тихо ползущими по нему серыми облаками.  
\- Не понял.  
\- С великой силой приходит великая ответственность, говорю, - он вскакивает с травы и отряхивает с одежды пыль.  
\- Ты мне не нравишься, - Джексон щурится. – Чжебом, почему у тебя такие чмошные друзья?  
Чжинёну хочется задать тот же самый вопрос.  
  
roommate: хён где рамен??  
park jinyoung: На столе. И я не хён.  
roommate: ок ^^  
  
\- Это Конпимук Бувакуль, - Джексон показывает на тощего парня, крашенного в не то рыжий, не то розовый цвет. – Если вам сложно выговорить…  
\- Бэм-Бэм, - парень останавливает его царским движением руки. – Можно Бэм. А вы ко мне по какому поводу?  
\- Короче, мой друг – Человек-паук.  
Бэм заинтересованно смотрит на Чжинёна. Джексон театрально пробивает лицо рукой.  
\- Да нет же, какой он мне друг. Я про Чжебома.  
Чжинёну впору бы и обидеться, но он выше мелких терок с небритыми парнями в растянутых трениках, так что вместо этого он продолжает залипать в читалку.  
\- Привет, - кивает Чжебом. – Джексон говорит, ты кто-то вроде информатора этого района. Так вот: тут ничего подозрительного не происходит?  
Бэм, подумав, открывает какую-то фотографию на телефоне, настолько темную и размазанную, что Чжинёну приходится конкретно напрячь зрение, чтобы что-то на ней разобрать.  
\- Вот оно, - загадочно говорит Бэм. – То самое, что вы ищете, то самое, что, возможно, ищет вас и…  
\- Это же твое селфи, - перебивает его Чжинён.  
Бэм-Бэм вглядывается в экран и раздосадовано перелистывает дальше. Следующая картинка – скриншоты переписки Бэма с некой Ким Сэхи, склеенные в одно большое полотно. Чжинён морщится от количества смайликов-сердечек, посылаемых с обеих сторон, и прозвищ вроде «мой пупсичек», «кренделечек» и «сладкая ватрушка». На фразе «твои родители часом не Ли Суман? Тогда почему ты такая звезда» тяжело вздыхает даже Чжебом, а Джексону, судя по выражению его лица, становится очень стыдно за своего юного падавана.  
Клинический случай, выносит свой приговор Чжинён, устало прислоняясь к стене. Квартира Бэма больше похожа на обитель тридцатипятилетнего холостяка: повсюду валяются пустые банки из-под рэдбула, на зеркало налеплен желтый стикер с паролем от Wi-Fi, на стенах висят плакаты с популярными нынче женскими группами, а рядом с диваном стоит коробка с бумажными платками.   
Чжинёну хочется развидеть это.  
\- И что тут не так? – спрашивает Чжебом.  
\- Она продинамила меня! Я позвал ее на свидание, а она не пришла!   
Чжинён бросает на Бэма косой взгляд. Еще бы. На месте этой девушки он поступил бы так же: кто в здравом уме будет поведется на давно устаревшие подкаты? Он бы дал ему пару уроков по пикапу, после которых ему бы не отказала ни одна девушка, но в Правиле двух четко говорится: один учитель и один ученик. Когда Бэм захочет стать королем пикапа этого района (а он захочет, уж поверьте!), ему придется убить Чжинёна. Естественно, у него ничего не выйдет, и Чжинён замарает руки кровью недостойного… Стоп.  
Он обрывает свой мрачный полет мыслей и возвращается к читалке.   
\- Спокойно, спокойно, - осаживает его Джексон. – Не первый случай в твоей практике и уж точно не последний. Расскажи, что произошло.  
\- Я, как мы и договаривались, пришел на свидание, а она – нет. Я подумал, что она опаздывает, и поэтому решил покатать в дотку, но она так и не появилась! Это, знаете ли, ущемляет мою мужскую гордость!   
\- Ты ей назначил свидание в интернет-кафе?  
\- Это ее идея была.  
\- А с доткой как? – любопытствует Чжебом.  
\- Слил три катки, - мрачнея, отвечает Бэм. – Потом она написала, что внезапно уехала к бабушке в деревню, и предложила встретиться в другой раз.  
\- Три катки! – ужасается Джексон. – Твое счастье, меня рядом не было, я бы тебя на месте разнес.  
\- Да и без тебя хватило, какой-то парень смотрел из-за плеча и угорал, а я ничего не мог с ним поделать!  
\- Так, ладно. А как я, Человек-паук, могу тебе помочь?  
\- Отомсти этой сучке, - в глазах Бэма зажигается тот огонь, что заставлял народы отправляться в крестовые походы, покорять земли и уплывать в кругосветные путешествия; короче, тот огонь, который не сулит ничего хорошего.  
Чжебом в замешательстве: это явно не то, о чем он мечтал. Более того, редкий человек мечтает отомстить девушке, которая продинамила едва знакомого чувака.   
\- Ну…  
\- Сделай это. Просто сделай это. Не позволяй своим мечтам оставаться мечтами, - продолжает распаляться Бэм, и Джексон понимающе поглаживает его по плечу.  
В тот момент, когда Чжебом уже открывает рот, чтобы дать ответ, у Чжинёна вибрирует телефон.  
\- Продолжайте, вы мне не мешаете, - говорит он, набирая сообщение.  
  
roommate: что делать если рамен пригорел?  
park jinyoung: Не готовить рамен.  
  
(Марк все-таки присылает ему луковичку с глазами-сердечками).  
  
Долго ли, коротко ли, но Чжебом все же соглашается на эту сомнительную авантюру, и Бэм тут же бросается писать своей крендельковой принцессе, приглашая ее на свидание. Джексон между тем заводит высокодуховную беседу о первой любви как социальном явлении. Чжинёну не нравятся такие разговоры.   
\- Я увидел ее и понял, что жить без нее не смогу! Ну, конечно же, сразу подкатил, весь такой красивый, испуская флюиды, говорю, мол, так и так, гражданка, моя жизнь без вас не имеет боле смысла, будьте же моей!   
\- А она?  
\- Ну, она такая стоит, смущается… и говорит, что ей шестнадцать, и ее отец мне по шее настучит, если узнает, - Джексон приунывает. – В общем, жду свою принцессу и ее совершеннолетия.   
\- А она тебя ждет?  
\- Ясен перец! Цзы сказала, что обязательно дождется, как иначе!  
Чжинён, может, и изобразил бы сочувствие из вежливости, но не тогда, когда его первая и единственная любовь увенчалась провалом. Точнее, его первая и единственная любовь записана в контактах как «dumbass», считает себя гребаным Спайдерменом и явно предпочитает девочек в юбках и платьицах, а не филологов-второкурсников, у которых кишка тонка подкатить так, как Бэм к Сэхи или Джексон – к несчастной маленькой Цзы. Да и опять же, общество мыслит слишком узко, и не факт, что после таких откровений Чжебом не станет обходить его за километр и делать вид, что не знает его.  
\- А ты той барышне написал? – спрашивает Джексон, и Чжинён от неожиданности даже телефон роняет, и вместе с корпусом трещину дает и его хрупкий внутренний мир. – Помнишь, я скидывал тебе ее номер?  
\- А… да нет. Не в моем вкусе.  
Чжинёну становится чуть легче дышать.  
\- Да кто, блин, в твоем? Я уже всех знакомых тебе показал.  
\- Я пообещал Чжинёну, что начну встречаться тогда, когда он найдет себе девчонку. Бро – это не просто так, - важно сообщает Чжебом, даже и не подозревая, что Чжинён разрывается между желанием сорваться в демонический хохот и желанием заплакать.  
Джексон критически осматривает Чжинёна.  
\- Да он у тебя пидарок какой-то, - и это первая здравая мысль, которую он выдает за день. – Слышь, ты за какую команду играешь? Не паникуй только, мы тут все прогрессивные либералы-демократы. У меня есть друг, он пока еще не определился, но не против парней, Югём зовут, если хочешь, познакомлю…  
\- Не хочу, - отрезает Чжинён, которому на самом деле хочется придушить Джексона. – Я как-нибудь сам со своей жизнью разберусь, без твоих вмешательств.  
\- Ага. То есть ты все-таки… - Джексон присвистывает. – Ну я так и думал. У тебя аура такая, как бы сказать, чтобы не обидеть… подозрительная, вот.  
Чжинён не курит, но предложи ему сигарету сейчас – не отказался бы. Он буквально чувствует, как краснеют даже его уши, а лицо просто полыхает огнем.  
\- Что ты вообще несешь, - максимально спокойно говорит он. – Я не…  
\- Почему ты мне не сказал? Я думал, мы друзья… Ты мне не доверяешь? – перебивает его Чжебом, и у Чжинёна тупо не находится слов.   
Он смотрит на своего лучшего друга-долбоящера (читай: первую и единственную любовь), друг смотрит на него.  
«К.О.», - произносит в его голове голос из Tekken.  
Бэм вмешивается как нельзя кстати. Злорадно смеясь, он сообщает, что Сэхи придет сегодня вечером в интернет-кафе, и на ней будет бежевое платье и лаковые туфли. Эта важная информация отвлекает по меньшей мере Джексона (насчет Чжебома Чжинён как-то не уверен), и все переключаются на разработку плана. Чжинён отказывается принимать в этом участие. В большей степени потому, что Чжебом периодически оскорбленно поглядывает на него, и это как-то странно, неловко, неудобно.  
Через пятнадцать минут Чжинён не выдерживает и сбегает в туалет, где истерично строчит в свой дневник новый пост, озаглавленный «Моменты, когда хочется провалиться под землю».  
  
Интернет-кафе находится рядом с университетом, где учится Чжинён, и ничего хорошего в этом нет, равно как и в его жизни. Чжебом периодически пускает куда-то в потолок паутину, Джексон уже катает с кем-то в доту, а Бэм в новеньких вэнсах на платформе находится в режиме ожидания своей красотки. Почему во всем этом замешан он, Чжинён решительно не понимает.  
План до предела прост: сначала они дожидаются девушки, Бэм начинает флиртовать напропалую, как выразился Джексон, и, как только ее внимание будет полностью сосредоточено на нем, Чжебом импровизирует. Далее пояснений не было.   
«Ты же Спайдермен, блин», цитата.  
Фактически, плана нет, и вся эта ситуация – полнейший бред, но Бэма и Джексона это не останавливает. Чжебому же просто скучно, странно, неловко и неудобно, чтобы отказываться, а Чжинён – он лишь пешка в чужой игре. Остается только понять, как Чжебом собирается импровизировать.  
Когда до часа икс остается пять минут, Бэм снова пишет своему сладкому пончику, чтобы убедиться, что она не забыла. Забыть не забыла, но вот опоздать – это всегда пожалуйста.   
\- Если она и сейчас меня опрокинет, - кипятится Бэм, - я ее по айпи вычислю и по картам гугла маршрут к дому проложу.  
Сэхи забрасывает его извиняющимися сообщениями с сердечками, зверушками, луковичками и прочими греховными достижениями человечества. Вот она уже стоит на остановке, вот автобус подъехал, ой, не тот, оппа, дождись меня, пожалуйста!  
\- Без шансов, - говорит Чжебом. – Она не придет.  
\- Не сметь сомневаться, салага! – кричит Джексон с соседнего кресла. – Да почему мне никогда не попадается нормального саппорта?!  
Чжинён старается вновь залипнуть в читалку, но Чжебом сидит рядом, и строчки расплываются перед глазами, превращаясь в одно мутное пятно. Ощущает себя он примерно так же; это чем-то похоже на то состояние, в котором он пребывал, когда только-только понял, что влюбился. О, то время было ужасным… Чжинён подписался в твиттере на кучу аккаунтов, постящих ванильные сопли, и неистово страдал каждый вечер, вздрагивая, когда Чжебом писал в катоке или, что еще хуже, звонил.  
Чжебом подпирает щеку рукой, глядя куда-то вдаль, и Чжинён непроизвольно переводит свой взгляд туда же. Перед ними сидит парень, ожесточенно кликает мышкой и иногда отвлекается на телефон. Судя по звукам – дота. Еще одна жертва деградирующего общества, понимает Чжинён и уже было развивает в голове дискуссию на тему поколения, пропавшего в сетях интернета, как вдруг замечает нечто странное.  
Ни один его знакомый дотер никогда не позволит себе отвлечься во время игры.  
Чжинён весь обращается во внимание и слух.  
Бэм отправляет очередное сообщение, и через секунду этому типу приходит оповещение из катока, сопровождаемое дефолтным звуком.  
Да!  
Чжинён толкает локтем Чжебома в бок и, всем видом призывая хранить молчание, показывает на парня.  
\- Укради его телефон, - одними губами говорит он.   
Чжебому не нужно повторять дважды. Стоит парню снова вернуться к доте, как Чжебом наконец-то пускает свои новоприобретенные способности на благо обществу и утягивает телефон с помощью паутины. Парень даже сначала не понимает, что произошло, а когда до него доходит, становится поздно: Чжинён уже листает его переписку в катоке с Бэмом, а Чжебом – зовет Бэма и Джексона. Последнему не очень хочется бросать катку, но Бэм буквально тащит его за шиворот.  
\- Какого черта? – возмущенно кричит парень, вскакивая со своего места. – Верните мой телефон!  
И – встречается взглядом с Чжинёном.  
\- Ёндже? – Чжинён не может поверить своим глазам. – Серьезно?  
\- Хён?.. – он по меньшей мере ошеломлен.  
\- Я не понял, вы знакомы? – спрашивает Джексон.  
Чжинён кивает.  
\- Что-то типа того… Мы в одном университетском театральном кружке.  
\- Ты ходишь в театральный кружок? – удивляется Чжебом, но Чжинёну сейчас не до того.  
\- Так меня что, разводили все это время? – шепчет Бэм, стремительно бледнея.   
\- Простите…  
Ёндже выглядит несколько виновато, но не настолько, чтобы кто-то мог поверить в его искреннее раскаяние. Скорее, ему больше стыдно за то, что его развод с треском провалился.  
\- Как ты мог?! – Бэм хватается за сердце и опускается на пол; Джексон, как настоящий друг, бросается его ловить. – Как ты…  
\- Было весело, - Ёндже пожимает плечами. В его глазах пляшут чертята, и всякие сомнения в том, что ему жаль, быстро улетучиваются. – Ну серьезно, ты такой доверчивый… Конпимук. Верните мне телефон, а?  
Чжебом с непроницаемым лицом протягивает ему телефон, весь замотанный в липкую паутину, и Ёндже с диким визгом отскакивает в сторону, вызывая хохот у Джексона.  
\- Фу, что за фигня? Ты, блин, Человек-паук что ли?  
\- Ага, - спокойно отвечает он. – А это моя команда Мстителей. Железный человек, Халк, все такое.  
Ёндже смотрит на них так, словно перед ним душевнобольные, и, не говоря больше ни слова, двумя пальцами берет свой телефон и улетучивается в неизвестном направлении.  
\- Ну, - говорит Джексон, ухмыляясь, - с победой нас над злом.   
  
roommate: я заказал пиццу  
roommate: ты не против  
park jinyoung: Нет. И ставь, пожалуйста, вопросительный знак, когда это необходимо.  
roommate: ?  
roommate: так лучше  
park jinyoung: Ты меня плохо понял.  
roommate: :)  
  
Они прощаются на остановке: Бэму нужно в одну сторону, Джексону – в другую, на стадион, и Чжинёну очень хочется соврать, что сегодня он едет ночевать к двоюродной бабушке по дядиной линии, лишь бы не ехать в одном автобусе с Чжебомом. Новоиспеченный Спайдермен, впрочем, думает о чем-то своем и даже не видит внутренних терзаний Чжинёна.   
«А еще бро называл», - злится Чжинён, внешне оставаясь невозмутимо спокойным.  
Чжебому выходить на две остановки раньше, и, перед тем, как выйти на своей, он поворачивается к Чжинёну и говорит:  
\- Я тебя переименовал в катоке.  
\- Что?  
\- В Гвен Стейси.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Угадай, пончик, - тянет Чжебом таким голосом, что у Чжинёна сахар на зубах хрустит, и выскакивает из автобуса.  
  
Доходит до Чжинёна только дома, и, озаренный этим открытием, он снисходит до того, что кидает в каток Чжебому смайлик-луковичку.  
  
С сердечком, естественно.


End file.
